


Donuts and Drinks

by myxhia



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Freshman!Dongju, M/M, Random Updates, Roommate!Xido, Student!ONEUS, on-going, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxhia/pseuds/myxhia
Summary: Is it really a great idea to put these two together? Well, fate thought so and that's how they ended up living together.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

It was a week before the start of Dongju's freshman year at RBU and he just arrived at the dorms to settle in. The dorm room he's in is pretty large than the common dorms. It had two rooms and he's sharing it with someone that he only knows is an Early Childhood Education major. He had no issue with it since he was involved with the decision-making of choosing the rooms.

"Is this all your things? Or you have ten more ?" Dongmyeong sarcastically asked after bringing in the last of five luggage.

Dongju chuckled as he pulls two luggage. "I'll pay you with food later."

"Why do you have so many things anyway?" Dongmyeong sat on Dongju's supposed bed.

"You made me bring all of these. Shut up." Dongju threw him the neck pillow sitting on top of one luggage.

Dongmyeong catched the pillow and placed it under his head. "Ah, I'm jealous you have such a big room." He extended his arms on the bed while staring at the ceiling.

"Because you chose to enroll in art school and stay in Seoul", Dongju pulled all his luggage together.

There was silence between them and Dongju was thinking about when he'll be done properly placing everything he brought with him. He slightly regretted bringing so much things.

Dongmyeong sat up from his position and checked his watch. "Well, we made a deal to not be together at school anymore, so that happened. Anyway, I want to go now before I change my mind to enroll here."

"Please don't." Dongju rolled his eyes. He'll surely miss being with Dongmyeong but he won't admit that upfront.

-  
The two reached a nearby donut place. They could've went to a restaurant but Dongmyeong insisted going somewhere near. Dongju knew it's because his brother cared for him and didn't want him to stroll too far on his first day.

It was a nice place, wooden pattern on the walls, a subtle generic coffee shop music playing, a nice blended smell of coffee and baked goods, and an area specifically for people who wanted to study.

 _I think I'd visit here often_. Dongju thought.

"I order, go find us a table," He pushed Dongmyeog away and pointed to a table towards the left.

As he wait for his turn on the line, he examined the shop more. There aren't that many people but just enough to hear clutters. He took a peek at the register and saw a guy, probably older than him, manning the register.

"Thank you for purchasing, please wait for your number to show on the screen." the guy motioned the person in front of him to move aside. It was Dongju's turn.

"Good afternoon, welcome to 808" the man, Leedo as written on his name tag, greeted him with a smile. His smile was vibrant, and Dongju can't help but to also smile.

He gazed at the list of product names and became slightly annoyed at so much choices. He sighed before speaking to Leedo. "I'm new here, do you have anything to reccomend?"

Leedo nodded with a smile and he took out a laminated menu with pictures of combination of drinks and donuts. "You can choose from here if you'd like, but our most popular combos for this month is the strawberry bavarian with hot cocoa and the mango pie with iced tea." He said as he pointed on the two products on the menu.

"Those look delicious. I'd take one of each and a regular box of donuts with nuts." He ordered the extra for Dongmyeong to take home.

Leedo punched his order and returned to him. "Do you have a student card? We have discounts for students of RBU."

"Uh- I still don't have one. It's okay, I'll pay full-price." Dongju made a mental note to get his student card as soon a possible.

Leedo nodded as he swipe a card on the machine before taking his payment. The guy handed him his change and receipt. "Thank you for purchasing, kindly wait for you number to pop on the screen and you can take your order from the claim area."

Dongju gave him a smile and a slight bow before finding Dongmyeong seated near the register by the wall, on his phone.

"So what did they have?" his brother asked. He handed him the receipt.

Dongmyeong plced his phone of the table to read the reciept. "These sound delicious and oh- you got a discount. Nice."

 _Discount? How did that happen?_ Dongju thought. He snatched the reciept from Dongmyeong to check it himself. There was indeed a discount written on it, under the name Kim Geonhak.

He looked at by register and Leedo just happen to look at the same time. Dongju gave the guy a confused look and Leedo winked at him and continued to work. Dongju felt his face heat up and focused his vision on the paper in his hand.

 _Kim Geonhak, hmm_?

"The man at the register said that students at RBU gets a discount, but with a student card. He must've used his to give me a discount." Dongju explained, and he gave the paper back to Dongmyeong.

"Is that even legal?" Dongmyeong asked. He was just as confused as Dongju.

"I don't know. I'd take it as a kind move on his part." Dongmyeong just nodded at his reply.

-  
It's already 6pm and Dongju is back at the dorm. His brother already left 30 minutes ago. He wished his roommate would come soon because he didn't like being alone, especially at night. Part of the reason why he chose a room with another person living in it.

He took a shower when he came back and made his bed first, thanking Dongmyeong in his mind for helping him sort out his luggage or he would've put things assorted in it. He took out all necessary items that he'll be using everyday.

While sorting his stuff, he heard a knock on the door. He internally wished it was his roommate.

He opened the door and found a guy slightly shorter than him standing there.

"Oh- am I in the wrong room? This is 208, right?" the shorter guy asked him. He was carrying a laundry bag.

"Yes, this is 208. I just moved here." Dongju answered.

"Makes sense. I'm Hwanwoong, I'm just dropping off your roommate's clothes. He asked me to pick it up. May I come in?" He slightly lifted the laundry bag.

Dongju moved aside. "Sure."

Hwanwoong made his way inside. "I'll be quick."

He nodded at the boy and watched as he go inside the room beside his.

_So, this guy isn't my roommate and he knows my roommate enough to pick up laundry. They must be close friends._

He went to drink water as he wait for Hwanwoong to go out, so he could ask questions about his roommate. And as if by cue, Hwanwoong went out when he placed the glass down.

Hwanwoong approached him. "Hey, thank you for letting me in. Geonhak hyung is still at work but he'll be back soon. By the way, I'm Yeo Hwanwoong, freshman, Performing Arts. I'm born on '98, but I took extra two years of practical dance, so yeah." He extended his hand towards Dongju.

"I'm Son Dongju, freshman, Theater Arts. Born in '00. Nice to meet you, hyung." Dongju shook Hwanwoong's hand mindlessly. His thoughts are on his roommate. His roommate is Geonhak. He tried to talk to himself that it's probably another Geonhak.

"Does Geonhak-ssi work at the donut shop?" He asked Hwanwoong after shaking their hands.

"Yes, how did you know?" Hwanwoong sat on a chair across Dongju.

"I went their earlier, he was on register, he used his card to give me a discount." the smaller guy let out a chuckle upon hearing it. He squinted his eyes at him.

"He still does that? He did that before to me when I first got here also and I didn't have a card." Dongju felt a tinge on his chest. _Was he disappointed? Why would he, though?_

"Anyway, I'll leave now. And since you'll be rooming with hyung, if you ever need help when he's not around I'm just on 106. I guess I'll see you soon, Dongju." Hwanwoong stood up from his chair and once again reminded Dongju of their height difference. He found it kind of cute.

"Thank you, hyung," Dongju walked him to the door. They waved bye to each other before closing the door. He found Hwanwoong's smile charming and felt that he could trust him.

His eyes fell on the door of Leedo's room and his mind flashed their interaction earlier. He didn't have the time to say thank you to the guy because customers suddenly piled up in the shop. But before leaving, he looked to give him a smile, a simple gesture to show his gratitude. Leedo saw him and smiled back.

He went back to his room and grabbed his phone to text Dongmyeong.

 _I know who my roommate is_.


	2. Dinner and Desserts

As Dongju waited for both his roommate to come and Dongmyeong to reply, he contemplated if he should just order food delivery or eat outside.

"Ugh, why are simple choices so hard to make?" He plopped on his bed and hugged DoongDoong. He thought that if he ordered delivery, it might seem rude for his roommate but if he ate outside he won't be able to meet Geonhak when he comes back.

His phone vibrated and he checked it immediately, and it was Dongmyeong calling. He picked it up and got ready for the questions.

"Who is it? Is he handsome? Is he hot? Is he interested in men?" Dongju regretted telling his brother about this now. He can feel his twin's smirk when he asked those questions.

"What the fuck? Dongmyeong shut up." Dongju wanted to punch him at this very moment.

"I don't know if you paid attention earlier but do you remember the person at the register of the donut shop? It's him. He's not here yet, though. I met his friend." Dongju was pinching Doongdoong, wishing that Dongmyeong could feel it.

"Huh? Wait... ohhh, so he is handsom-" "You're annoying." Dongju didn't let his brother finish and ended the call already.

Deep inside him, he knew that his brother wasn't wrong. Leedo or should he say Geonhak was indeed handsome. In that short amount of time they met, he had memorized how sharp his neutral facial expression was and how it's like a 180° change when he smiled. It's like the whole shop shone even brighter. As a theater kid, he enjoyed watching facial expressions, and he had learned to distinguish a real one from a fake one.

He looked at Doongdoong once again. "Okay, okay. I'll order delivery."

He went to a website to order a box of spicy chicken and two large drinks, convincing himself that it's for him in case he wanted to drink soda in the morning. He felt a judgemental look from his plushie and he covered its eyes with his blanket.

'Okay. It's for Geonhak-ssi" . He admitted. He was just being courteous. His mother had taught him to be nice to people you live in, and this is being nice, right?

He heard the main door open and suddenly felt tense. He managed to get to his bedroom door and opened it slightly to take a peek. He can see the dining area from the small crack of his door. The main door was across his room but all the way to the left. He didn't see Geonhak in the area he's looking at, so he decided to take his head out and look at the other direction. And what do you know, there was his roommate standing by the door looking at him and keeping in a laugh.

  
  


Geonhak had finished his shift at 6:30 pm and got ready to leave. He met Youngjo at the back, also getting ready to leave. Youngjo is a graduating business student and planned on taking over their family business, which was the shop they're working in. 

"Did you check your messages? Hwanwoong told me that he dropped your things in your room. And also your roommate came already. Hwanwoong said he's a freshman but said nothing else." Youngjo informed him. His phone had been in his bag and he didn't have the time to check messages. He reminded himself to reply to Hwanwoong's messages when he got back at the dorm.

"I should bring something, right hyung?" Geonhak asked. It's been a while since he met a new person, let alone live with them. He was nervous because he didn't know how he would approach his new roommate or if they'll be alright in each other's presence.

"Bring him a special. It's on me. No complaints." Youngjo suggested. 

"Thank you, hyung." Youngjo was pushy and wouldn't let him leave until he got anything from the shop. Geonhak just said thanks and went to the walk-in fridge to get a small cookies and cream ice cream cake.

He met Youngjo again at the front door, waving goodbye to the persons that took over their shifts. He waved goodbye to everyone as well and they went on their merry way back to the dorms.

Geonhak checked his phone and saw the messages sent by Hwanwoong.

_From: Peanut_

_ Hyuuuuung, your laundry is done I'll bring it back now 5:46 _

_ Why do you have so much? I better get free lunch for this 5:52 _

_ I got lazyyyy I'll bring them later  6:03 _

_ Y'kno what I'm bringing them now  6:05 _

_ OMG HYUNG YUR ROONMATE IS HEHRE. I JUST GOT OIT OF YOUR ROOM AND TYPED THIS QUIXKLY. HE CUTE 🥺👉👈 HE GOT SPARKLY EYES 6:13 _

That was the last message he received. He chuckled at Hwanwoong's excited typing. He tapped Youngjo's shoulder and showed him the message. "My roommate got your boyfriend excited."

Youngjo just laughed with him. "Now I want to meet him, too." He commented. 

"I guess if I'll be able to ask him, then you can."

Hwanwoong's message got Geonhak excited to meet his new roommate. If Hwanwoong's reaction was this good, then maybe he'll like him too. The last roommate he had was Youngjo when he first got to university. Youngjo helped him a lot to adjust and he's very thankful for that. But Youngjoe moved rooms when he got together with Hwanwoong, and that was only last semester.

They continued to walk until they separated at the hallway of the dorm. They waved goodbye at each other and Geonhak went straight to their room. He took a deep breath before going in. He was nervous to meet this new person.

A few seconds after he opened the door, he heard another door open. He looked at the direction where he heard the sound. He saw a head pop out of the other room and he started to laugh but he kept it in. He just stared at his roommate and didn't move away from the door. The boy finally looked in the other direction. He looked like a lost puppy looking around the room. Geonhak recognized that face but he wasn't sure where.

Dongju almost lost his balance but regained his posture quickly. His face turned red and he avoided Geonhak's gaze, but he still went out of his room to greet his roommate.

"Hello. My name is Son Dongju. I guess I kind of met you earlier at the donut place. Thank you for the discount." He managed to look at Geonhak after his introduction. He saw a confused look on Geonhak before mouthing an "oh".

"So that's why you looked familiar. I'm Kim Geonhak, or Leedo, that's the name I use at work but you're free to call me either. Third year, ECE. Nice to meet you, Dongju." Geonhak smiled at him, his voice almost making Dongju shudder. Dongju himself has a deep voice but Geonhak's voice resonated to his ears like he's talking from a cave, like it engulfs him. Geonhak extended his arms and Dongju gladly shook his hand.

The two started walking towards the table and Geonhak settled the cake on it. "I brought this for you. Uhh... i was told you're here already so, yeah. Welcome" Geonhak wanted to punch himself for being too awkward. He couldn't even look directly into Dongju's eyes for more than a second.

"Is that cake?" Dongju gasped upon seeing what flavor it is. "I love cookies and cream. Thank you Geonhak-ssi" He flashed Geonhak a smile.

Geonhak wanted to tell him just to call him hyung but he couldn't bring himself to say it, so he'll just let Dongju call him that for now.

"Have you had dinner yet? I... kinda ordered spicy chicken." Dongju hesitated to say it. He was embarrassed but he didn't understand why. He never had a problem with meeting new people and as far as he knows himself, he's chill towards new people. Then why is he different when it comes to Geonhak?

"I haven't yet. This is perfect, we have dinner and dessert." Geonhak flashed Dongju a smile. It seemed like Geonhak opened up a little of himself for his new roommie. "I'll get changed. Just call me when it arrives, I'll pay."

"No. It's alright. You treated me today. Let me thank you like this." Dongju retaliated. 

"Well, thank you, Dongju." Geonhak ruffled Dongju's hair. He didn't know why he did it. It was a habit he acquired from being with Hwanwoong and Youngjo for too long, that's what he tells himself. And just like that, Geonhak disappeared to his room.

Dongju went back to his room blushing from what Geonhak did. He had never met anyone that had this impact on him. Maybe it was Geonhak's charisma? Smile? The way he gazes? His voice? His stance?

Dongju shook his head, realizing he's listing the older guy's qualities. He jumped to his bed and hugged his plushie."Doongdoong, what is happening to me?"

-

The two of them are seated across each other around the circular table, eating chicken at their own pace. Geonhak had composed himself before the delivery person arrived and he's starting to relax.

"So, what do you study?" he initiated the conversation. Dongju swallowed the meat in his mouth before speaking.

"I have theater arts. I think I might have some subjects with your friend, Hwanwoong-ssi."

Geonhak thought about asking him to meet Youngjo and Hwanwoong, so he'll have more people to know before university starts.

"Hwanwoong's boyfriend used to be my roommate." he blurted out. He observed Dongju's reaction.

"That's nice. His boyfriend must be lucky, Hwanwoong seems great." Dongju gave Geonhak a weird look because that was blurted out of nowhere. He did smile, though.

The two of them got to know each other's basic information, knowing each other's schedule, family background, and how they ended up in this place. Geonhak mostly provided basic information and Dongju told stories. It was a nice dynamic between the two of them.

"Do you mind loud music?" Dongju asked as he gobbled on the ice cream cake, mostly eating the ice cream part.

"Depends on what time of the day." Geonhak calmly answered.

"What if it's like at 3 a.m? And it was hardcore metal?" Geonhak laughed at Dongju's ridiculousness. Dongju, on the other hand, seemed satisfied that he made his roommate laugh. It was an advice he got from his twin, i _f you can make a person laugh, they'll ease up to you quicker. It was a delight to hear his laughter._

"Why would you play that music at three a.m?" Geonhak looked at Dongju with his eyebrows crossed.

"Just a hypothetical question in case I suddenly felt like tearing this building down." Dongju moved the cake away from the ice cream, so he can eat it more. Geonhak seemed to notice just now after laughing so much. "Don't you like the cake?"

Dongju panicked at the sudden question. He felt shy that Geonhak thought he didn't like what the older guy brought. "I just like the ice cream more. I'm going to eat it after." 

"If you don't like it, you can just give it to me. I like the cake part more." Geonhak said. He didn't like the cake, it was an attempt to be closer, because Youngjo used to do that with him and they got closer. So, this should work too, right?

Dongju didn't hesitate to give the cake though. He was more than glad because it means he can have more of the ice cream.

Geonhak was thinking about asking his roommate out to eat with Youngjo and Hwanwoong, as Youngjo suggested earlier but he was too nervous to ask. Dongju noticed how Geonhak kept glancing at him and move like he's about to say anything but choose not to.

"Is there anything you want to say? Geonhak-ssi?"

Geonhak tensed. "Uh, it's just that- are you going anywhere tomorrow?" Dongju shook his head.

"Youngjo- Hwanwoong told him about you and he wants to meet you too. I wonder if you would want to eat lunch with us tomorrow. I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. I can just tell them that you're busy and-" "I'd like to go meet them." Dongju interrupted Geonhak's blabbery statement.

"Huh what?"

"I'd love to. Meeting people is nice. Thank you for including me." Dongju felt good that his roommate's friends wanted to meet him. He felt excited to meet new people.

"Oh- I'll tell Youngjo-hyung and I'll just tell you tomorrow where we'll be." Dongju gave him a bright smile.

The two of them finished eating, did their business, and went in their own rooms.

Dongju opened the windows across the door of his room to let the cold breeze in. There isn't much to see because they're only on the second floor but he liked its simplicity. He can see the road, the streetlights, the people minding their own life, and the trees swaying with the wind. It was mundane but surreal at the same time. He suddenly felt alone.

He felt his own tears running down his face. It must be _homesickness_. He moved to his bed and sat on it, with his back on the wall. He called Dongmyeong and hugged Doongdoong as he waited for his twin to pick up, which he did after five rings.

Dongju was sniffling as he spoke, "Myeong-ah".

"Ju, what happened?" Dongmyeong was worried. He expected this to happen. He was feeling a little sick in his stomach and he knew something was wrong.

"I miss you." Dongju hugged Doongdoong tighter. He hated this feeling, yet all he can do is let it out. He knows his family is just a few hours away but they felt unreachable to him right now.

"Shhh, I know you do. And I miss you too. Do you want to video call?" He used his soft voice. Dongmyeong didn't wait for an answer and did it anyway. Dongju placed his phone across his face. The room was lit and Dongmyeong could perfectly see his brother's reddened eyes and nose and the tears falling down his face.

"Ju-ya. I'm just here, okay? C'mon, wipe your tears." Dongju used the backside of his free hand to wipe his cheeks.

"Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?" Dongmyeong suggested. Dongju shook his head.

"No, until I calm down is enough." He didn't have the heart to look at his twin brother on the screen. He laid on the bed, Doongdoong in his arms as he listened to Dongmyeong.

"I told you I should've stayed for the night. Ju-ya." They've talked about it the other day but Dongju declined.

"This is just for the first week until you annoy me again." Dongju chuckled at what he said. He saw Dongmyeong roll his eyes. It was these moments of bickering that made him feel loved, it was a weird situation but it is what it is.

"So, are you going to tell me about your roommate or not?" Dongmyeong changed the topic, to which Dongju felt thankful for. It's going to derail his mind from the homesickness he feels.

"We ate dinner together. I ordered chickens and he brought an ice cream cake to welcome me here. I also met his friend earlier." His tears aren't falling anymore. He can see the relief on Dongmyeong's face.

"Already? Oh wow. Dinner on the first night. How sweet." Dongmyeong smirked.

"You're very malicious. I'm glad I didn't take that from you." Dongmyeong laughed at his remark.

"Also he invited me for lunch with his friends. His friends are boyfriends." He continued.

"Oh, that's cute. So there is a possibility that he might also be you-know-what." Dongmyeong wriggled his eyebrows.

"Don't assume people's sexual preference." Dongju glared at the front camera, which made Dongmyeong laugh.

"I know, I know."

Dongmyeong asked about his plans for the week. Dongju said he still wasn't sure yet but he'll sure unpack most of his things, get his student card, and maybe walk around the campus to familiarize himself.

And somehow, once again, dongmyeong managed to tease Dongju about his roommate. "You're being annoying again. Bye." Dongju ended the call.

The two of them are used to each other's sudden call drop. He made a mental note of texting him a thanks after washing his face again. He wiped the drying tears on his cheeks and got out of bed.

When he got out of his room, Geonhak wasn't in the common area. He can't let the older guy see him like this, not on the first day. He understood that it's a normal bodily response, but he still felt pathetic for crying.

Dongju slept hugging Doongdoong that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda short, but I finally got the storyline written out. We're going to see Seoho in here somehow. I wonder what Seoho's character here will be? Hmmmmm
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this even if it's a short update


	3. Dumb and Dumber

A crack of sunlight shone inside Dongju's bedroom, waking him up earlier than he intended to be. He checked the time. _6:07_. Too early. But he felt better than the previous night.

He turned towards the wall, where Doongdoong was, muttered a silent good morning and hugged the plushie tight before getting up lazily. He wore his slippers and slowly made his way outside his room.

The whole room was quiet, Geonhak is probably still inside his room. Back at home, whenever he wakes up, Dongmyeong would be there to greet him with his wide smile. He smiled at the memory. He really does miss his brother.

He went to wash his face and brush his teeth first thing. He took Doongdoong out to the couch and hanged out with the plushie while he scrolled on his phone. He'd constantly check on Geonhak's door to see if the guy would come out or listen intently to the sounds around him if he'd hear footsteps, but there was none. It's almost like he's alone that morning.

_Maybe he just wakes up late._

Dongju thought of arranging his things, but felt too lazy to do so. He stared at Doongdoong, thinking of how he should spend his morning. It felt like the plushie was speaking to him. 

_You should stretch._

"Doongdoong you're a genius." He squished the plushie's head and quickly ran to his room to get his earbuds and back to the common room to stretch. He could've stretched in his room but living room was much larger and had an easy access to drinking water.

And so he stretched in the living room with his eyes closed and did random stretching poses he could think of while music played in his earbuds.

  
  


Geonhak woke up at 4:30 to do his morning gym session with Seoho, a friend from the arts and sciences department that he met through Youngjo. The gym inside a bigger establishment that's almost like a mall but way less shops. It was the only gym near the university.

Seoho was on a treadmill warming up, greeting Geonhak as he went on the treadmill next to his."Good morning Hakkie, what's new?"

"I have a new roommate. First year, theater." Geonhak kept the descriptions brief. Seoho stayed silent for a while, expecting Geonhak to say more.

"That's all you're sharing? Tell me more." Geonhak glared at Seoho but he did anyway.

"You know how my window is adjacent to the window of the room beside mine, right?" Seoho hummed in response. "I think I heard him crying. I still haven't seen him after dinner last night. He was bubbly when I met him though."

Seoho furrowed his eyebrows, thinking into it. "Ah. He must be homesick. You're now responsible to make him feel home-y." As expected from his quick mind, he pinpointed the 'problem' just with the short story.

"Should I ask about it?" Geonhak turned his treadmill faster. Seoho was silent for a moment, thinking.

"Nah, I think it will be awkward. Just help him, I guess. In your own ways." Seoho suggested. He was thankful for Seoho's insights. They often bicker but they both rely on each other at times.

The two stayed in the gym for almost two hours.

"Are you going to go shower?" Seoho asked Geonhak, "Because I'll go jog back to my dorm and shower there. I'm going to go grab breakfast along the way."

"I'll just stay for a bit. You can go if you want." Geonhak chugged to the last drop of his orange-infused water. Seoho bid goodbye with a wave and smile.

There wasn't really anything he'd do, he just wanted to be alone when he bought breakfast for himself and Dongju. He went and bought microwavables from the convenience store outside the gym, hoping that Dongju likes it too. The travel time back to the dorms wasn't long and the sun was up already. He thought if Dongju was already awake, he kind of hoped he wasn't up yet.

When he reached the dorms, he remembered to contact Youngjo and Hwanwoong for lunch, and told himself he'll do it after breakfast.

He opened the door of the shared room and he saw Dongju stretching near the couch, his back facing Geonhak.

Dongju didn't notice Geonhak and just continued what he was doing, and for some reason, he thought it was a good idea to suddenly swing his left arm around, which made him hit his hand on the hard part of the couch.

"AH, SHIT FUCK!" Dongju exclaimed, clutching his hand and dropping on the floor.

Geonhak's adrenaline spiked and he ran to Dongju. "Are you alright? Is it broken? Can you move it?" He took Dongju's hand to check it.

"Oh, you're up already. I didn't notice." Dongju forgot about the pain momentarily and felt embarrassed that his roommate saw him make a fool out of himself.

"I'm okay, it's just pulsing so much now." Dongju clasped and unclasped his hand repeatedly.

"You should be careful doing that. Do you need ice? Your knuckles look like it will swell. Wait here." Geonhak went to get an ice pack from the fridge, while Dongju just pressed on his hand. It's only his first day and he already did something stupid infront of his roommate. He felt the judgemental look from Doongdoong. He glared at the innocent plushie. _This is your fault._

"Here. Keep it on until the swelling stops" Geonhak tossed the ice pack bag towards Dongju and he catched it with his free hand. He sat on the couch and kept the bag on.

"You're up early." Dongju made himself comfortable on the couch. Geonhak placed the microwavables on the table.

"I went to the gym. I hope you eat these."

Dongju's eyes were on the food on the table. He and Dongmyeong used to eat those all the time when their parents weren't around.

"I'll pop these in and take a quick shower. Feel free to eat without me." Geonhak took the food and placed them in the microwave. Dongju watched him disappear to the bathroom. He smiled at the thought that Geonhak didn't need to buy him breakfast but he did. 

_How did I end up here, Doongdoong?_

Dongju checked his hand and the swelling had stopped and it didn't really hurt anymore. He took out the food when it was done and waited for Geonhak to be done. He also made tea while waiting. He transferred the food to a plate to make it more presentable.

He noticed how the dining area had almost a complete set of utensils and kitchenware. _Probably because he'd been here for years._

He was getting a little impatient so he did the dishes from last night, too. As he was placing the plates to dry, Geonhak had come out of the bathroom, droplets dropping out of his hair, torso still damp, and towel around his hips, and went straight to his room. Dongju forced his eyes to look away. He didn't mean to stare. He hoped Geonhak didn't see him staring.

  
  
  


Once informed about Dongju agreeing to lunch, the boyfriends set up the time and place. It was still 11 am at a family restaurant not too far from the dorms and when they arrived, it was full of people but had a fun ambiance. Hwanwoong was seated across Dongju, with Youngjo beside him, and Geonhak was seated beside Dongju. _The pair had a cute height difference,_ Dongju noted in his mind.

Dongju felt awkward meeting new people but they were nice to ask him questions he could easily answer and ask back at them. He had told them about Dongmyeong and the reason why he chose to study at RBU. Hwanwoong had asked him about his student card and suggested to accompany him in getting one, to which he agreed for the day. Youngjo asked him his schedule and when he answered, Hwanwoong suggested changing his so it's in line with Dongju's. He had said it isn't necessary but Hwanwoong insisted, so the university registrar is one of their destinations tomorrow. He wanted to ask about how the two got together but saved it for when they're closer. Geonhak had stayed silent, just listening to their conversations as they waited for the food the pair chose because Dongju was too shy to choose for himself.

"Geonhak-hyung, why aren't you speaking? Don't you want to get to know Dongju?" Hwanwoong asked. Dongju didn't look at the man beside him but he saw him shift from his peripheral vision.

"It's not that. You just asked everything." Geonhak's first words this lunch. Youngjo grinned and shook his head. By living with Geonhak, he managed to read him easily. Geonhak was shy and he was thankful for this lunch with the four of them together. It's less awkward this way.

"Food's coming this way." Geonhak segued.

Hwanwoong had noticed how Dongju's eyes shuffled between him and his boyfriend."Dongju, do you want to ask something? I hope Youngjo and I aren't making you uncomfortable."

Dongju lowered his head, ears red. He didn't mean to come off that way. "I just think you two are cute together. If you don't mind me asking, how did you two meet?"

The food was laid in front of them as they continued the conversation. The two met at a laundry shop when Hwanwoong asked Youngjo for help. It wasn't much but somehow they kept bumping into each other, at the university, at the donut shop, at the dorms even, and they just became friends and after six months , Youngjo confessed to Hwanwoong that he was attracted to him and Hwanwoong suggested they try dating and it just worked out for them. And after a few months, Youngjo moved rooms to 'ditch his roommate', Geonhak's words.

Dongju was smiling the whole time while he gobbled up his food. He enjoyed how Hwanwoong would look back at Youngjo at some points of the story to confirm he was saying the right details and Youngjo would nod briefly.

"Are you doing anything after this?" Hwanwoong eyed the two people in front of him. Geonhak had been awfully quiet all these time. Dongju looked at Geonhak, expecting him to answer first.

"I have work." Geonhak said.

Hwanwoong rolled his eyes at Geonhak's answer. "Boring. How about you Dongju?"

"I don't have anything to do. I was planning on getting my card today."

"Oh, perfect. We can go today so we don't have to tomorrow. I don't have anything to do, either. Youngjo has work too."

After eating, they went back to the dorm. Geonhak was getting ready for work and Hwanwoong fetched Dongju from their room. The university was large but spaced enough. There are a lot of students, some are late enrollees and some are here for summer school.

Hwanwoong showed Dongju around the campus, told him the buildings they'll have classes in, the halls where practicals happen, and also where Youngjo and Geonhak's buildings were.

The two of them got snacks from the cafeteria and sat on a study area under a cherry blossom tree. 

"You know, when you see all these benches scattered around, you'll think that it's always crowded here, but it's not. Even on regular days, this area almost always looks like this. I think the people here liked staying inside the buildings more than staying out." Hwanwoong extended his arms around to show Dongju.

Dongju looked around. There is indeed not a crowd. Everyone was constantly moving in and out of the rooms. He liked this atmosphere.

"I love it here already." Dongju commented.

"Wait until you have to perform. Show nights here are amazing. It's like a festival." Hwanwoong took a sip of his lemon juice. The spot they're in right now had a view of the back of the business building, which was adjacent to the art majors' building. It's where he and Youngjo meet up when their breaks match up.

The two got to know each other more with their stay under the shade. Dongju was informed that Youngjo was the son of the donut shop's owners. They shared interests in hopes of finding reasons to hang out rather than just being in the same department. He doesn't know how Hwanwoong did it but he got Dongju to open up a little about him. He hinted about disliking being alone, in which Hwanwoong suggested they hang out when Geonhak and Youngjo wasn't around, which Dongju was thankful for. He felt lucky to have met Hwanwoong the more he knew about him. The two of them seemed to click immediately.

When Hwanwoong invited Dongju to go to 808, the letter declined and said he'll have to arrange his things. They exchanged numbers before bidding goodbye to each other.

Dongju took the long way back to the dorms, which was around the back of the university, along the soccer field. There were some people playing and Dongju just went on his merry way, until he felt a sudden push on his back, making him fall forwards. He caught himself with his other foot before falling down completely.

"THE FUCK?!" Dongju looked behind, barely gaining his centre of gravity, saw a soccer ball rolling away and a man running towards him.

"I am so sorry. I closed my eyes and kicked the ball. I didn't know it would hit a person. Are you okay?" the man explained. Dongju was annoyed. Why would he even do that? That's not part of soccer.

"Forget it. Don't be stupid next time." The man was slightly bigger than Dongju and could kick his ass if Dongju offended him, but Dongju didn't care, it was his fault.

"Hey hey hey, I said I'm sorry. Are you new around here?" the man was disgustingly smiley for Dongju's taste. He reminds him of how much Dongmyeong smiles with his eyes.

"Yes I am. Can I go now?" Dongju felt so jinxed. First, he hit his hand and now a stranger hit him with a ball.

"I'm Seoho, by the way. I'm sorry again." Seoho stretched out his hand. Dongju accepted it just to get it over with.

"I'm Dongju. Bye." Dongju started to walk away but his arm was yanked by Seoho.

"Wait! Dongju? Geonhak's roommate Dongju?" Seoho let go of him immediately.

"Uh, yes?" Dongju was confused. _How did Seoho know they were roommates? Unless Geonhak told him? Maybe._

"Oh. Then let me introduce myself again. I'm Lee Seoho, Geonhak's boy friend. Nice to meet you." Seoho is smart. He really is. But sometimes what he meant isn't what comes out of his mouth.

Dongju was taken aback, thinking if he heard that right. Geonhak had a boyfriend and he's right in front of him.

"Oh. Cool. Nice to meet you too." Dongju nodded slowly, examining Seoho. His most prominent point Dongju would say is his smile. Seoho's smile was contagious but Dongju didn't seem to be affected by it.

They bowed at each other and Dongju walked away as Seoho waved him goodbye.

_ So, Geonhak-hyung has a boyfriend. _

**Author's Note:**

> Here i am with my first Xido AU. I'm still not sure if I'll make long or short chapters. I guess we'll find out along the way.


End file.
